Ragnarok
is an orbital satellite created by Dr. Weil in Mega Man Zero 4. Its primary purpose is to use its destructive laser to destroy Area Zero. Specifications *'Model number:' RF-SX12 *'Height:' 72.4m (conventional) *'Width:' 231m *'Maximum range:' 900–1800 km *'Maximum output:' 30MW *'Main armament:' One Energen plasma beam, eight free electron lasers, and two Target Scanning excimer Lasers. Notable aspects to the satellite include the Lævateinn control module for aiming and firing its weapons at the center; a boost injector, convergence and acceleration rings, guidelines for focusing the plasma beam weapon, coolant heat fins near the cannon, and its core, which is composed of a superconducting Energen fusion core as well as an electrolytic generator. Characteristics From orbital view, Ragnarok is not only a massive satellite cannon, but in fact one of the most advanced and largest space stations at the time. At the top of the structure is the control room which has a green observer, which also functions as the control module for the cannon. On the eight directions spreading from the top are eight supportive free laser electron cannons, red-steel modules mounted onto the station as reinforcement plates. The cannon has a total of three modules: The main cannon which accounts for 1/3 mass of the whole station, and features many energy-supplying pipes and a round energy booster combine with a built-in aiming structure. Two accelerator and aiming modules are symmetrically placed down that can regulate the whole module and fire refractive beams that connects and boost the main cannon's plasma beam energy even further, only taking up two minutes before completely firing off at 100% power supply, which creates a massive plasma energy ball at the beam joints, capable of utterly decimating cities. Ragnarok features a heavy exterior security system with a strong protection layer of energy and distortion waves, which guarantees no spaceship could come close to dock. It also has intensive support for transfer systems from Earth to its inner structure, capable of transferring a whole battalion at the same time. Ragnarok is protected to allow only Weil to transfer unless hacking attempts were made. The inner structure is rather complex from the core module to the control room. It has a relatively simple layout, mainly red-yellow-green with many hazards such as holes and spikes, hanging elevator structures and many bizarre energy pulses from background. In the core room, many docking and glass windows can be seen. The core itself, however, is rather small, comparable to a Mutos Reploid's height, shaped like a giant sword with yellow lines running across a white colored mechanism around a purple inner core. History When people started evacuating Neo Arcadia en masse to get away from Dr. Weil's tyrannical regime and settled in Area Zero, Dr. Weil started Operation Ragnarok. He sent the Einherjar Eight Warriors to attack and devastate Area Zero with various sabotage plans to keep both the Area Zero civilians and the Resistance occupied while he finished Ragnarok's construction. In addition, he also deliberately kept the specific details of Operation Ragnarok vague in order to ensure that neither the Resistance nor the citizens of Area Zero found out about Ragnarok until it was far too late. On December 16, at 3:31 pm, Craft, Weil's general, announces his rebellion and used Ragnarok in an attempt to kill Weil in Neo Arcadia, destroying the tower Weil was in and causing many casu alties, including an estimated count of at least 20,000,000 deaths.Vile's Incident Craft also had Ragnarok charge up for a second attack, although Zero manages to defeat him before he can fire the laser. After Craft's death, it's shown that Weil survived. He alerts the Resistance of Ragnarok's activity by firing a shot, and then attempts to use Ragnarok again, this time by crashing the satellite into Area Zero to destroy it. However, this attempt was sabotaged by Zero when he confronted Dr. Weil. The madman fused with the station's core to battle Zero, but Zero manages to defeat him, causing the station to break apart upon entering the atmosphere and burn up as shooting stars. Zero perishes/disappears along with the station. Ragnarok's remnants as well as Weil's soul serve as the main 'enemy' as Biometal Model W in Mega Man ZX and its sequel, Mega Man ZX Advent. In the latter, all of the remaining fragments of Model W merge to create Ouroboros, which bears a striking resemblance to Ragnarok. Structure Zero takes two trips to Ragnarok. First, he teleports straight to the station to storm the control room and stop Craft's attack. The second time, he is forced to break in through the Teleporter Base, and then disable the security in the Teleporter Circuit before storming the Core. Ragnarok Control is the area of Zero's first visit to Ragnarok. This place has many spike hazards with a reinforced steel background and a general surface color of green. There are also many hanging elevators and holes which represent the fact that this is the lowest point the player can reach of Ragnarok. The higher the stage set, the more background will be uncovered, leaving red energy lines on the walls and more spikes will appear as well. Enemies: *MeduHopper *Variant Missile *RefleBeemer *Lamplort X *Telly Bomb Ragnarok Core is the highest habitable point and is the center of all activities in Ragnarok. There are less hazards here than in the control room. It is rather close to space where the higher layer has many docks and glass windows where even Earth can be partially seen. The ground layer is covered by a golden wall with many steel points, and the surface is mainly orange colored. The core room is the host for many resurrected boss fights: * Highest: Pegasolta Eclair and Sol Titanion * Higher: Fenri Lunaedge and Noble Mandrago * Lower: Popla Cocapetri and Tech Kraken * Lowest: Heat Genblem and Mino Magnus Enemies: *ArcCannon *Axeloid *Faital *Glacial *Lamplort X *Raiken *Variant Claw *Variant Missile Etymology Ragnarok is a foretold battle and event in Norse Mythology where the Norse pantheon dies and the world undergoes several cataclysmic events before sinking underwater and is reborn anew; a name rather fitting for a satellite designed to destroy large areas from orbit. Trivia * Ragnarok is the only final level in the Mega Man Zero series (and beyond) where the traditional boss rematch is held in a single room. * Ragnarok sticks to the theme of a space station in orbit along with Eurasia and Ouroboros. ** It also closely resembles the space station in the Final Weapon stage of Mega Man X4 (which likewise possesed a giant cannon capable of destroying the earth). ** Ragnarok plays a major role in Mega Man ZX as Model W, and appears in a scene from the past in Vent's story. *''Vile's Incident: Eden dome, its sin and rebirth'' implies that the Ragnarok satellite that Weil attempted to use on Area Zero and that Zero disappeared trying to stop Weil was only one of at least two hundred groups of such satellites made by Neo Arcadia. *Ragnarok is similar to the Space Colony Ark from Sonic Adventure 2. Both were bulit by mad scientists (Weil and Gerald Robotnik) to destroy humanity for defying them, although their purposes were different. (Gerald's actual purpose with Ark was to destroy the Black Comet, but G.U.N. arrested him because they misunderstood his intentions, while Weil wanted to destroy Area Zero so Neo Arcadia would still be the better place to live, despite evidence to the contrary). It is also similar to the Death Star from Star Wars, although Ragnarok's laser was used just twice and Weil tries to crash it into Area Zero. References Category:Mega Man Zero series Category:Mega Man Zero locations